<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Kleine Stadt am Meer by Soe_Mame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436297">Die Kleine Stadt am Meer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame'>Soe_Mame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, Historical, Historical References, Inspired by Wikipedia, M/M, actually HRE doesn't even appear, but people talk about him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Senti, come l'ha chiamata, questa sua prima colonia? Immagino avrà un nome sfigato quanto lui!»<br/>«...»<br/>«Ohi? Come l'ha chiamata?»</i><br/>[Anche il Sacro Romano Impero aveva territori oltre l'oceano.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Kleine Stadt am Meer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>[LEGGIMI!]</b> Vi prego di considerare questa piccola drabble nel suo possibile contesto hetaliano. Non oserei mai mancare di tatto riguardo il periodo coloniale. (So che può sembrare un avviso superfluo nella sua ovvietà, ma ci tenevo a farlo.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Die Kleine Stadt am Meer</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
«Quindi quel nano di Sacro Romano Impero si è interessato alle Americhe?»<br/>
«Questione di debiti, pare.» Spagna non sembrava troppo entusiasta: «Austria mi ha chiesto di regalargli un'area, quindi gli ho dato uno spicchio di Venezuela.»<br/>
Lovino scoppiò a ridere. <em>Regalata?</em> Davvero? «Senti, come l'ha chiamata, questa sua prima colonia? Immagino avrà un nome sfigato quanto lui!»<br/>
«...»<br/>
«Ohi? Come l'ha chiamata?»<br/>
<br/>
Feliciano si voltò. Ungheria lo guardò, interrogativa.<br/>
«Feli?»<br/>
«Scusa...» Il bambino scosse la testa: «Credevo di aver sentito mio fratello urlare...»<br/>
«Oh...» Erzsébet lo abbracciò: «Povero piccolo, deve mancarti tanto...»<br/>
"... Però anch'io l'ho sentito-".<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>«Ohi? Come l'ha chiamata?»<br/>
«... Piccola Venezia.»</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* <i>Die Kleine Stadt am Meer</i>: <i>La piccola città sul mare</i>.<br/>* Anche il Sacro Romano Impero ebbe (per poco) delle colonie nel Nuovo Mondo, in Sud America. La sua prima colonia fu <a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piccola_Venezia"><i>Klein Venedig</i>, o <i>Piccola Venezia</i></a> (dal nome "Venezuela", dallo stesso significato), fondata nel 1528.<br/>Più che fondata, fu il "pagamento" dell'Imperatore ad una ricca famiglia di banchieri tedeschi con cui era indebitato. L'accordo tra il Sacro Romano Impero e la Spagna fu possibile perché suddetto Imperatore, Carlo V, era anche Re di Spagna.<br/>* <i>Erzsébet</i> invece di <i>Elizabeta</i> perché mi piace di più. (!)</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Sarà la nuova decade, sarà questo <i>incredibile</i> periodo, ma sto un po' ritornando nei fandom in cui scrivevo secoli orsono e la cosa mi dà un sacco di nostalgia. (!)</p>
<p>Orbene. Un paio di giorni fa, mi sono chiesta quali fossero esattamente gli Stati del Sacro Romano Impero (... Okay, a dirlo così fa un po' strano, ma voi sorridete e annuite) e, dopo aver visto la lista ed essere giunta alla conclusione che, in fondo, sto bene anche conoscendone solo qualcuno, ho notato Essa: <i>Klein Venedig</i>. La <i>Piccola Venezia</i>.<br/>E no, niente, ho <i>dovuto</i> scriverci qualcosa, non si poteva tacere una roba del genere, e mi stupisce non sia nel canon! (... O magari c'è e sono scema io. Nel caso, perdonatemi.)<br/>Ne ho anche approfittato per continuare il mio pseudoallenamento con le drabble - secondo <i>Wordcountertool</i>, staccando le parole apostrofate, sono 110 parole tonde!<br/>Un'ulteriore spolverata di zucchero, giusto perché Sacro Romano Impero e (chibi) Italia sono un'impietosa valanga di melassa: all'inizio, volevo intitolare la drabble <i>Das Klein Venedig</i>, ma magari spoilerare così non era il caso, quindi ho cercato l'etimologia di "Venezia", per fare un qualche gioco di parole... Ecco, "Venezia" è la "Città dei Veneti" e il popolo dei Veneti prendeva il suo nome da una parola che significa... "amato". Quindi, <i>Klein Venedig</i> è anche <i>La Piccola Amata</i>.</p>
<p>Spero che questa piccola drabble senza pretese vi sia stata di gradimento. ☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>